Mystery Dungeon Sky 1
by pikachulover66
Summary: This is one of my mystery dungeon stories there will be more the fisrt two will be with OCs but the next one will the follow the story line this one is pretty much made up this is a rewrite so it should be better puls some advice helps too so read if you dare. And the cover was drawn by me.
1. Prolog

Mystery Dungeon Sky 1: Mia and Markus

Hey peps, Pikachulover66 here this is the first Mystery Dungeon I'm writing there will be more with our favorite pokemon characters but the first 2 will be OCs, my other story that I'm writing is still going I'm working on chapter 3 right now so it will be up soon. I don't own pokemon. This is also a rewrite plz tell me how you like it redone twice now thanks to some help with my writing and if the guy is reading it thanks and I hope this comes out better.

Line break

I never thought that I would be a pokemon, I never knew the pokemon god would be tainted and evil, and I didn't know I would have to have a partner but here I am at a guild trying to save the world how did it happen well it all started with a crazy wish, and pain.

Prolog:

Umbreon:

I was walking home from school, head down, hurt every where in my eyes, and pain. I was bullied once again, the names that I shouldn't care about, the words that mean nothing all haunting me, taunting me, killing me, from the inside out. I walked and I didn't look back. I wasn't going back I would not do it ever, the pain was too much. I kept going till I was at my place where a cliff hangs over the water, I watch the sun set. I wished for something, anything to happen then I got a crazy idea. I wished that I was an Umbreon. After I thought that the cliff started to shake. Splash! I was in the water and was carried away, soon every thing was black.

I opened my eyes to see a night sky. I loved it, I watched it, and then, I got up. I found myself with 4 legs and midnight black fur, red glowing rings on me instead of yellow, they placed right where it would be on an Umbreon. Some of my old features stayed such as the side bang that covered half of my face, my crystal necklace, and my black baseball cap with the angry red eyes. I was amazed my wish came true, was it crazy? Yes, but it was great. No more school, no more pain, just me, on this unknown place. I walked, I explored, and I found I place to stay. I found a nice place on the side of a cliff. I made a bed out of straw and and went to bed excited to explore some more in this new, and crazy world.

Jolteon:

I was walking from home school, my always present smirk on my ever so prefect face. I was going to this nice little place, it was on a cliff. That place was where I wanted to be if I had nothing to do, that was worth my ever so important time. I got there, I looked up, there was the sky, the sun beating down on me, and I smiled. Today I had a wish, I wanted to get away, and I wanted to do something worth my time. Then I got it, the most insane idea ever, I wanted to be a Jolteon. It's a lame wish isn't it? Still I wanted it, I needed it, and I fell off the cliff. I didn't see that coming. I fell into water and was quickly carried off every thing was soon black like night.

Umbreon:

Light covered my new home. The pain of the light was unbearable. I groaned, I woke up, and I went for a walk. I decided on the beach. I walk through this place call Treasure Town, to get to the crossroads. From there I went south straight to the beach. When I got the end of it I found a Jolteon that was completely knocked out. I look at him for a while. For a Jolteon he was pretty hot. He had white fur that was actually a really light yellow with black and brown streaks in it. All in all he was H-O-T. His eyes opened letting me see one sea blue eye and one sky blue eye.

"Are you okay", I asked with a worried expression on my face.

A nod was all I got. He got up and looked around. I noticed a big smirk on his face. Trouble came to my mind but, I didn't care. I liked trouble it should have been my middle name. He looked at him self in the water, I saw that his smirk had grown bigger, like he got what he wanted.

"What are you doing here? Why were you unconscious?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. "I fell of a cliff and ended up here. I must have gotten too much water in me so, I passed out", He said like nothing happened.

I wanted to ask more but a bird with a musical note on his head stopped me.

Line break

Ok and done with the prolog. Yes it is very short but my chappies are short but I think this sounded better than my first try. So review plz I love feed back just try not to flame too much. Pikachulover66, out.


	2. Chatot, battle, and guild?

Mystery Dungeon Sky 1: Mia and Markus

Sup peps, Pikachulover66 here with chappy 2 of my new story. I'm still doing my other story but I need some time so… ya. I do not own pokemon.

Line break

Umbreon:

"Who are you?" The weird bird asked.

I looked at him with great inertest. Who are you would be what I wanted to know, but alas he asked me first. Should I answer or just stare?

"I'm Markus, what's it to you?" The Jolteon asked. I was amazed that he spoke to this bird of some sort. Who are these pokemon, are they safe to talk to, and what does that bird want?

"Markus huh, well what are you doing here?" The bird asked a question I already had the answer to so I answered.

"He fell off a cliff, and washed up here", I said to bird, which looked at me with eyes full of questions.

"And you might be…?" He asked, hoping for answer.

"Mia, Mia black, but call me Mia", I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He nodded then said, "You two must be new here, I'm Chatot"

I nodded along with Markus.

"Are you two strong?" He asked. His voice was full of hope.

"I really don't know, I never battled before", I replied at his now shocked face.

"Well, how about you both battle me." He said his question more like a statement.

"Fine", I said.

He came at me with a peck attack, I jumped over it and used shadow ball. It hit hard, he got knocked right into a cave and didn't come out.

"Darn it", I said thinking I killed him.

"Lets go in and get him, if he couldn't take a weak attack like that then he won't be able to last in there", Markus said in a 'I'm so great and you suck' voice. I growled, but nodded and we went in the cave.

I looked around this place was like a cave with water here and there. There were pokemon around every corner. I looked at the Jolteon who was next to me he looked ready to take on anything, and everything.

"Where is that stupid bird?" I asked looking around only to see pokemon are surrounding us.

"Crap, were surrounded!" Markus said looking around sparking.

I wonder what moves I know lets see I know shadow ball so let's try a dark pulse. I started to give off this weird purple light that was surrounding everything in a two yard radius, soon every thing was knocked out. Well, not every thing. Markus was still standing but he looked pretty beat.

"What the f$# did you do! You didn't leave any for me to get!" Markus yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. Every pokemon we saw Markus either use a thunder shock or I used shadow ball. Soon we reached the end and found a very pleased look Chatot.

"Well done you two. You have passed the exam to be part of the guild", Chatot said with approving nod.

"What guild?" I asked completely lost.

"Wigglytuff's guild of course, don't you want to be an exploration team?" He asked in a confusion voice.

"What's that?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Oh my, you don't know what it is?" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Chatot but we really don't know what your talking about", Markus said in a fake 'I care' voice. God I hated that guy.

"Well, if that is so then I'll just have to tell you. An exploration team is a team of pokemon that work together and do missions like retrieving lost items, stopping bad pokemon, and going on explorations. These teams help other pokemon live in peace so it is necessary that we get as many pokemon to join our guild", Chatot said.

"I'll join, I want to do the right thing and make sure no one will have to get hurt like me", I said with burning eyes.

"Good to hear, now what about you?" Chatot asked looking right at Markus.

"Seeing that a perfect guy like me has to try to keep himself busy, I'll join" Markus said letting his cockiness' show.

"That is great to hear now, what is your team name?" Chatot asked.

"Dark Shadow", I said.

"No way that's awful, Bright Thunder", Markus said with a smirk.

"That's what you think a good name is?" I asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes that's a great name", he said.

"No it is not, a name should be able to describe its team members", I said.

"Well "Dark Shadow" only describes you", Markus said. Sadly he had a good point.

"How about Electric Shadow for our team name?" I asked.

"Hmmm, that acceptable", He said. I was trying really hard not to hurt him. This guy reminded me of this other guy I knew named Markus at my school. This dude was just the pokemon version of him.

"So it is settled, let's head to the guild and set you two up for a team", Chatot said. leading us to this so called guild.

Line break

Ok peps that all for today. I hoped you like it and that my grammar has improved if not then, well I'm trying. Plz review and TRY to be nice, if not then don't go too hard on me. Thanks Pikachulover66 out!


End file.
